


Silk

by CottonCandyStripper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is awkward like always, Dean's a male cheerleader, Gabriel and Castiel are twins, Gabriel's a crossdresser, M/M, Sam's a huge dork like always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyStripper/pseuds/CottonCandyStripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his first day, Sam has managed to befriend the Shurly Twins, Gabriel and Castiel, sons of the rather awkward history teacher Chuck. Gabriel the Crossdressing well known gay guy, and Castiel the well known nerd, befriended Sam the new kid at school, and Dean, the new hotshot male cheerleader who moved into town a week before his brother and their father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

"Class, we have a new student joining us today." The young woman turned to look at the teenager in the door way. "Sam, would you like to introduce yourself?"

Sam meekly walked over to stand in front of the class, "Hi. I'm uh… I'm Sam Winchester. I just moved here last week from Kansas."

The young teacher looked at the class and they all lazily replied with, "Hi Sam." In somewhat unison.

"Sam, you may take a seat. Unless there is something you'd like to share about yourself?" The teacher said sitting down behind her desk. Sam just shook his head and replied "No. That's all, ma'am"

Just as Sam was about to make his way over to his seat, a low whistle came from the door of the classroom and then a voice spoke "Well! Now I'm actually sorry that I'm late!"

There at the door stood a boy- no wait, is he wearing a dress? With leggings and ankle boots? And that scarf! It must go around his- or rather  _her_  neck at least three times and it still goes down to her knees.

The young man, uh, woman walked up to Sam and stood about three inches away from him, slowly closing in on Sam's personal space. "My, my. Aren't you just tall, dirty blonde, and handsome."

Sam shifted uncomfortably and tried not to look the much shorter man-in-a-dress in the eyes.

"Gabriel" The teacher huffed, "Please leave our new student alone and take your seat"

Gabriel stood his ground. He knew he was in the taller man's way and he knew that Sam would have to ask him to move sooner or later.

"Uh… Can I- um… get past you? Please."

Gabriel just leaned in a little closer, standing on his tiptoes, "You're a big boy," Gabriel took a step closer to Sam, closing the three inch gap between them. Now toe to toe, he spoke in a smooth low voice "Make me."

"Gabriel! Seat. Now." The teacher said in a stern voice, pointing at an empty desk in the corner of the class.

"Alright, alright." Gabriel said, putting his hands up in mock surrender. He started to walk over to his desk, but not before looking over to Sam and giving him a wink, then said "Talk to you later, handsome."

Sam stood there in a daze until the teacher noticed and said "Sam?"

Sam jumped and looked over at the teacher with a bit of confusion and daze still across his face.

The teacher gestured to the other empty seat at the other side of the room close to the door. "You may have a seat now. As I'm sure there will be no more  _interruptions,_ by one _very_  troublesome student." She said glaring over at Gabriel.

Gabriel just rolled his eyes and huffed.

Sam awkwardly walked over to his seat and sat down.

The teacher made her way from behind her desk to the front of the class and began to teach the lesson for the day.

There was a rather mousy boy wearing glasses in the desk next to Sam. The boy gave Sam a shy smile, then leaned over and spoke in a hashed tone "I'm Castiel." The boy said in a low gravelly voice.

"Sam." He said in return.

"Yes, I know. Uh, I would like to apologies for my brothers behavior. He'll flirt with anything that has a cute face" Castiel looked away quickly after realizing what he just said.

Sam giggled, then lightly patted Castiel's arm "There's no need to apologize. It's not like you're responsible for what your brother does or says, right?" Sam gave him a warm smile.

"Sometimes I feel like I am. He can be such a child."

"Castiel. Sam. Am I going to have to move one of you? It's Friday. I understand you are all buzzing to get out of this class. Please just hold a little bit longer and you will be free to get drunk or do whatever it is you young minds of society do on weekends. " The teacher cut in.

Castiel looked up sheepishly "Sorry, Ma'am. I will keep quit and let you continue your lesson."

The teacher huffed and rolled her eyes "Mhm. Alright class! We have a quiz first thing Monday morning. If someone would like to volunteer to help Sam get caught up, that would be great."

Gabriel's hand shot up before anyone could even think of putting up theirs, then he called out "I'll do it!"

The teacher hung her head down and sighed "Thank you, Gabriel." She then looked over to Sam with an apologetic smile.

Castiel looked over at Sam and mouthed 'Sorry' Sam just gave him an understanding look and a soft smile.

The teacher clapped her hands to get the class to pay attention before she spoke "Okay! Today  _is_  a short day. So, the bell will be going in about 20 minutes. I will cease to bore you with notes and let you talk amongst yourself. I'm getting sick of talking anyways. If anyone needs me, I'll be here grading your hopefully intelligent essays from Monday." She waved her hands in a dismissing motion and the students began to chatter with each other.

Castiel turned to face Sam "So. You just moved here, right?"

"That's right. My dad, uh, wanted a change of scenery, I guess" Sam looked down with a look of sadness across his face.

"You lost your mom, huh? And at such a young age too. My condolences." Castiel said with an apologetic smile.

Sam jerked his head up, confusion strewn along his face. "How did yo-"

"I know the look of someone who has never been nurtured by a motherly figure."

Sam just gave him a blank stare until Castiel continued, "I- uh. Gabriel and I, that is, lost our mother after she gave birth to us. Our father is a good double parent, though. He's the History teacher here." Castiel looked Sam up and down, making Sam feel like he needed to flee and hide from those piercing blue eyes. "I gather that your father isn't all that good with showing love towards his son's? Yes, I know who your brother is. He was here two weeks before you, and he has already made the cheerleading team! Someone like that doesn't shy away from attention."

Sam just sat there, dumbfounded. Castiel's eyes cast downwards with a bit of regret on his features. "I'm sorry. Gabriel is always telling me to stop doing that. He'll often teases me and calls me Sherlock… I'm just rather sensitive to other people's body language and expressions. Again, I am sorry."

"Uh… N-no! That was, wow, that was amazing. I have to admit, it was a little weird. But absolutely amazing."

Castiel sat there, wide eyed and shocked, before he stuttered out a reply "Th-thank you. No one, um, no one has ever really said anything like that to me. In response to my deductions, that is."

"Deductions?" Sam looked at Castiel with a head tilt and a questioning gaze.

"It's what Gabriel always says." Castiel said, with a small smile playing along his lips.

Castiel yelped when a scarf was flung around his neck and then pulled him into a pair of arms.

"Gabriel always says what?" Gabriel said, squeezing his brother in a bone crushing hug from behind and ruffling his hair.

"G-gabriel! I require a-air!" Castiel struggled to break free. But even though Gabriel looked dainty, he was far from weak and Castiel would not be free until his brother let him.

"Oh you're no fun! Mr. I Hate Brotherly Love." Gabriel rolled his eyes jokingly.

Gabriel released his grip and plunked himself down in the vacated desk behind his brother. Castiel brushed out the wrinkles on his button-down dress shirt that his brother made from hugging him so tight.

"I do not hate your brotherly love. I would just prefer it if you didn't hug me so tight."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, then jabbed his thumb at his brothers back "Can you believe this guy? All business no play!" he said, looking at Sam. Sam smirked and giggled a little. Maybe this Gabriel guy isn't all that wired after all.

Gabriel slap his hands down on Castiel's shoulders, making Castiel jump at the sudden grip. "I think there is only one thing that will kick out the business and kick in the play."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Sam played along with whatever Gabriel was playing.

Gabriel sat back in his seat, letting go of his brother's shoulders. "Dearest brother here, needs to get laid!" Sam began to snicker as Castiel went bright red. Castiel twisted in his desk and smacked his brother's arm; glaring as he did so. "Hey! Ouch!" Gabriel yelped. Castiel continued to glare, "You deserved it."

Gabriel crossed his arms and jokingly made an angry face that made him look a lot like a brooding child, "No brother should have to go through such abuse from a member of his own family."

Castiel just rolled his eyes and turned to look back at Sam, "What are you planning on doing after school? It is Friday after all."

"I was just thinking of unpacking and hanging out with Dean a bit. I haven't gotten the chance to actually see him since I got here. To be honest I kinda missed him" Sam said with a little smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Awww! See little bro! That's real brotherly love. You should be talking notes." Gabriel said, poking Castiel's shoulder.

"Gabriel… How many times must I tell you… You were born only one minute apart from me. You hold little to no seniority over me." Castiel said, swatting Gabriel's hand away.

Sam looked at both of them in shock "You guys are twins?! I would have never guessed!"

"What. Did you think one of us was adopted or worse that one of us failed a grade? Real nice, there Sammy boy," Gabriel pretended to sound offended. But Sam seemed to miss his sarcasm and looked genuinely concerned that he might have hurt both their feelings. Before Sam could come up with an apology Gabriel and Castiel started to snicker. "Oh you're face! Priceless!" Gabriel said as he reached over and put a hand on Sam's shoulder "Don't worry about! We're not identical twins, as I'm sure you've noticed. Castiel over here looks a lot like dear old dad. Whereas I resemble my mother. Lovely curves and all" Gabriel sat up and tightened his hands around his waist to show off his slightly more girlish figure. "I guess that's why I enjoy wearing girly clothes. Plus! She had I great sense of style, I couldn't just let all those cute clothes go to waste." Gabriel put his arms out, showing off his outfit.

"So, are you... Uh... Are you trans?" Sam said, as a blush made its way to his cheeks. He hoped and prayed he didn't just insult Gabriel to astronomical level.

Gabriel huffed out a laugh and leaned back in his desk "Nah. I guess in a way you  _could_  say I'm trans. But I don't think I'd ever go in for the whole sex-change. I like my parts where they are, and besides, gay sex is great!" That last sentence made Sam blush like virgin and made Castiel smack Gabriel upside the head.

"Ouch! Jeez, what is with you and all the hitting today?" Gabriel rubbed the back of his head.

"I only do it when you make other people uncomfortable, Gabriel," Castiel looked over to Sam, "Sorry about that. Sometimes I wish could put a muzzle on him"

"Kinky" Gabriel said with a snicker.

"Gabriel. Stop it" Castiel said in his best fatherly voice.

Sam just laughed, "It's okay, really. My boyfri- uh, my  _ex_ boyfriend, he was- um… how should I say this... It was like he was embarrassed to be with me; to be gay. I don't know… It didn't last longer than a few months. It's just nice to meet someone who isn't ashamed of liking guys."

Before Castiel or Gabriel could respond to Sam's sudden look into his personal life, the bell rang and all the students began to stir, packing up their books and papers. Before Sam could make it out of the class Castiel grabbed him by the arm and pulled him aside to where Gabriel was standing.

"Gabriel and I were wondering if you would like to come hang out with us after school. After all you do need to get caught up so you can ace that quiz on Monday. We were thinking of showing you around town. The Roadhouse Diner has the best burgers in the area."

"Ah, I'd really love to… But Dean and I-"

"Are both invited!" Gabriel piped up.

Sam paused for moment before answering, "I guess I don't really have an excuse then, do I? Sure, why not. I'm sure Dean would enjoy meeting you guys." Sam shouldered his bag and then started out the door, but not before turning on his heel and asking, "Meet us at the front doors after school? Oh! And my brother has a car, so if you guys don't want to walk I'm sure he'll be more than happy to drive us."

"Sure!" Gabriel said. And then Sam was out the door and down the hall to his last class of the day.

Gabriel patted his brothers shoulder, "I like him." Castiel rolled his eyes, "What? He's totally my type!"

"Yes. Tall, handsome, and out of your league, Gabriel." Castiel started to make his way out the door, Gabriel right behind him.

Gabriel let out a sigh "A guy can dream."


End file.
